The Rogue Huntsmen
by epic insanity666
Summary: There is no Summary as of yet,but i will come up with one, tell me how you like the first chapter though
1. Chapter 1

_When you find yourself in a world similar to one you had to leave..._

 _You should expect yourself to be angry, like, Reeeeeeaaallly angry._

 _I was angry, being in a copy of my home for the first time in what felt like centuries, i was overjoyed until i found out it wasn't my old home._

 _I couldn't hear my spiritual mothers voice, nor could i stand back and let events go forth that happened in my old home, Salem's rise...Summer Roses death... the Fall of Beacon._

 _If I'm to do anything to stop it all... I'll have to do it without the support I had back home... nor the cherished moments with those i loved._

 _I know who to fight against, Salem, the White Fang... Adam Taurus..._

 _I will be the warning they get._

 _I will be the one to hunt them down._

 _I will be the one who takes the hate and shrug it off..._

 _I will be the Rogue of Remnant._

 **The Rogue Huntsmen**

* * *

Feeling nothing but snowfall on his sleeping form, a Faunus awoke with a gasp with his eyes snapping open with a golden glow, cracks spreading slightly the teen painfully turned onto his hands and knee's.

Feeling the world around him shifting, adjusting to the output of his energy.

Loki Fenris let out a pained grunt as embers gathered in his hands as ash swirled around him, glowing in the moonlight that was illuminated by a sight he dreamed of seeing once again…

A shattered moon.

But the sight was short lived as Loki had to look back down to his shaking hands that held the uncontrolled power that was his.

Groaning in pain as his hold began to slip, he noticed the remnant universal signs of Beowolf, with red eyes, seeing the sight of red eyed Beowolf Loki grunted once more as the power grew.

Trying to maintain the hold he looked up with flash's forced into his mind, making the werewolf Faunus… scowl in anger and sadness, his head looking down as the ashes grew brighter as his hands… let go.

Half his head breaking off like burnt paper, the angered visage of a horned skull lay within, rage mimicked by the boy as he looked up… and roared with the built up power rising up in a spectacular show of hellish fire, rising into the skies before seeping into the ground beneath the teen Faunus who knelt down in silence, before he glared angrily to the Grimm that was controlled by the Witch, Salem.

Standing up with great effort with the spiral of fire around his being, looking to the gathered Grimm the teen did one thing…

He roared.

* * *

 **This, is not my home.**

* * *

Blinking in alarm at the sudden spike of aura in the air, Ozpin turned to his window to stare in stunned silence as a spiral of fire rose up from over a mountain, a roar easily heard within the office.

Turning to the ringing of his scroll, Ozpin activated the holographic call to show Ironwood looking worried.

"James, do you see it?"

"See it, Ozpin…I feel it, nearly all of the scanners are going ballistic with readings, half of the scanners had blown up from that fire!"

Looking over his shoulder to the spiral, Ozpin frowned at the sight of it receding downward.

"Do you have the coordinates of where the origin is?" turning back to the screen, Ironwood nodded.

"That's the first thing I manage to retrieve before the machine combusted, Ozpin, do you think _She_ has anything to do with this?"

"No…this feels like something else has stepped into Remnant… and it is angry"

"Oum help us"

* * *

When the aftermath of the rage induced slaughter had come, Loki, covered in nothing but gathered ash acting as his clothing, the teen looked up crying to the moon, an unscathed bracelet held in his hand… he smiled sadly in acceptance as a pair of black pants formed on his lower body, Loki continued to stare at the bracelet of wedding rings.

He looked to the left suddenly to see a lone alpha Beowolf, weakly walking to him, burn marks covering it's being, the red eyes dimly staring at the teen who got an idea.

Standing up with a pair of reinforced shoes forming on his feet, he approached the alpha with resolve.

Seeing it fall to it's knees in pain, it looked up with a snarl before the teen placed a comforting hand on it's head, making the Alpha freeze as the red eyes melted into a calming gold.

Making Loki smile as a black muscle shirt formed with various sidearm holsters forming over it.

Looking to his hands as leather gloves formed, Loki turned to the distant glow of his old home, Vale.

"This is not my home…"

Looking to the moon with a face of resolve and determination, a metal collar formed with a fabric stretching over Loki's face, with the face of a skull over where his face was, his once golden eyes… replaced with red orbs.

" **But I won't let it fall like mine came close to doing** " looking to his now faithful Beowolf Companion, the misplaced Loki Fenris looked up once more.

" **I'll make sure of it** "

* * *

The next morning

Like in his world of Remnant upon his first arrival, Loki's power had seeped into the ground rather violently, with a large fissure in the place of where he had arrived hours ago, and the scientists of both Vale and Atlas were stumped at the odd readings they were getting… and the fossilised Grimm carcasses were not helping, until the scientists… noticed the corpses were still fresh… and not fading away.

This was what got the residants of this Remnant panicked and worried, because of the thought of something forcing this act of stasis made the scientists silent of words, that and the fact human footsteps led away from the sight… beside a equally fresh set of Beowolf footprints beside it.

Standing in his office looking over the report with Ironwoods holographical hovering over his desk, Ozpin frowned at reading the many notes the scientists managed to descover.

And the fact whoever had came to Remnant, had the power to control Grimm.

"Are these accurate?" looking up from a photo of a Beowolf successfully being dissected for the first time, ever, Ozpin looked to James' face with a frown of worry.

"Yes, whoever is now in Remnant, may possibly be worse than Salem, and the fact whoever this unknown is, learns of the Maidens…"

"We will handle this calmly, James, for all we know they could be learning of our history and culture before anything else" Ozpin said, with James sighing.

"Alright, I suggest you have the police keep an eye out for any odd looking people, especially if they have a Beowolf shaped shadow following them." Ironwood said with Ozpin nodding.

"I will James, you do the same in case"

* * *

meanwhile on the outskirts of Patch months later

Lying in exhaustion of fighting off the many waves of Grimm, Summer Rose held her Cutlass' tightly as she pushed herself off the tree with effort, she stared at the growing horde of Grimm in acceptance as they moved all around her, seeing the odds stacked all against her survival, Summer sighed as a tear fell from her eyes as she dropped her weapons, falling to her knees with her head down, she lowered her head as the Grimm roared as they rushed her.

until the stepping of a boot beside her, made Summer snap her head up and turn to a fellow Huntsmen... but what she saw startled her.

* * *

making the Horde of Salem's Grimm stop in their tracks with a pulse of his aura, Loki spared Ruby and Yang's mother through his mask with calmness, but seeing how much Summer looked like Ruby's adult self made Loki's heart skip a beat before he turned and glared down the Grimm,bringing his right hand up it now rested on a young Beowolf's head like a guard dog, seeing this, Summer turned left and right in shock as a horde of Beowolf Grimm stepped by her towards the horde of Grimm.

turning back to her saviour, Summer watched the man beside her breathing before he let out a roar, that was followed with the Beowolf howling, before the man gave a signal.

" **Show them no Mercy!** "

the following fight, left Summer watching in morbid awe as the horde of beowolf tore into the Grimm with ease, Summer never noticed the man still beside her with his arms crossed, not even phased by the sight of Beowolf eating their fellow Grimm, but Summer had to hold her mouth to keep her food down with a gag.

a gag the man noticed.

"You should return home to rest, Summer Rose" hearing her name spoken,the woman turned to the stranger with a frown of worry as he merely stood there with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" looking to the woman with a hidden frown, Loki looked down in thought, this may be Remnant, but it wasn't his, and with Ozpin's teachings of secrecy surfacing about myth's, Loki smirked as he turned to Summer, his masks red orbs glowing brightly.

"I am a Rogue among you Huntsmen and Huntresses, i fight evil in any form, both monsters... and humans, because both are capable of being monsters..." turning to walk away, Loki had to stopa chuckle from escaping him as he turned to Summer who shrunk under his gaze.

" **I am the Rogue huntsmen, Summer Rose** "

with that, Loki seemingly vanished from sight, Beowolf following his lead by running into the foliage, leaving Summer in place before she frowned at hearing a distant voice...

"QROW!?" Summer yelled instinctively at hearing one of her friends since Beacon,rushing out to the forest opening, seeing her kneeling down, she watched her brother figure run to her in worry.

"Oum, what the hell happened here, Summer did you do this?" letting Qrow help her stand, Summer shook her head for no,confusing Qrow who looked at the surrounding tree line, seeing nothing but bushes he stopped at the sight of a figure watching before turning to leave,deciding to come back later, Qrow lifted Summer onto his shoulders,ignoring her protests as he ran back to Patch,thankful to whoever had saved his nieces pain of losing another mother.

* * *

half a year later

Sitting on a tree branch a long few miles away from Vale, Loki, bringing a drink to his lips, watched a village with a protective stare, to a small, orange haired girl scavenging for food.

Seeing the young Nora on the streets… made Loki's heart sting in sadness, questioning how the girl before him became so bubbly his eyes glowed in anger to the three little shits laughing at her misfortune, looking for any sign of a young Lie Ren the teen saw none.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Loki dropped down from the tree, approaching the village with his mask melting over his head, the Faunus ignored the worried looks he got from the guards, seeing their movement slow to a crawl, Loki moved through the village until he entered the Market district, seeing the three brats crowding around a crying Nora, Loki stood behind the three kids with time resuming, letting off an aura of rage at hearing the young Valkyrie's cries the three boys… heard his growl.

Perking up frozen in fear, Nora looked up to Loki…with a look of curiosity instead of fear.

" **Not so tough now, when someone bigger comes along, huh?** "

"We-we we're just hav-having fun" the bravest said with Loki scoffing.

"It nothing like Fun, you poorly raise brat, look at her…" gesturing to Nora, the girl shied from their sight, before Loki spoke.

"Does it look fun to you, how would you feel, being in her place!" looking back to Loki with a gulp, the leader shrunk under the red orbs that glared down at him.

"Get lost brats, you should be ashamed of yourselves" Loki said before "lightly" kicking the lead kid away, getting a cry of pain from the boy who ran away holding his right butt cheek.

Turning to Nora, the young girl looked up to see the hand held down to her, seeing the gesture, the girl timidly took hold and felt herself brought onto her feet carefully, looking to the stranger with the scary mask, she blinked as the red orbs melted into a soft gold glow, surrounding her in a protective aura.

"Loki" blinking at the man's words, Nora tilted her child head in curiosity.

"My name, Loki Fenris" smiling at the man that helped her, Nora bowed awkwardly.

"Nora, Nora Valkyrie, thank you for helping me" rubbing her head happily, Loki smiled as Fond memories of him and his Nora, reaching for his one of his back pockets, he held a bag of Lien to the girl who blinked once more.

Looking to the money, the girls eyes watered up before hugging him, making Loki smile and pet her back, standing up Loki caught sight of a possibly, younger looking Lie Ren, making eye contact despite his mask, Loki nodded to Nora, making the boy nod in understanding as Loki walked away.

Noticing a man that looked like an older Lie Ren, Loki spared him a glance before he sniffed the air, making Loki blink at the dreadful smell… of a Nuckevalee Grimm.

Looking to the far flock of birds flying into the air, Loki frowned as no one took notice, making Loki keep a levelled glare towards the distance while approaching a wall of a tall building.

Looking for anyone looking at him, he saw no one but Ren and Nora watching him, smiling under the scry mask, he crouched with ash particles rising off of him before he sent himself upward, easily scaling the building which he landed on.

Sitting down against a clock tower portion, Loki closed his eyes to meditate.

By the time Loki opened his eyes, he could smell the burning of a house fire, along with the cries of fear, along with the roar of grimm.

Jumping to his feet to look over the edge of the building, Loki felt his heart stop as Ursa and Creeps ran amok.

The Beowolf absent due to his newly gained beowolf ally bolstering the ranks of it's pack.

Looking over the panic, Loki's eyes narrowed in rage as he dropped down, landing on a creeps back, he unknowingly saved a woman from being eaten.

Looking for the Nuckevalee Grimm leading this charge, he summoned two magnum's with ease.

Looking left he fired twice, the right, fired three perfect shots to the heads of creeps.

Breathing heavily, Loki let out a roar… gaining the attention of the Grimm as he let his rage and hatred rise off of him in waves, his once golden eyes, a more fierce, Crimson red.

"Listen now grimm" looking up to the now present Nuckevalee grimm, Loki grinned viciously under his mask, his magnum's reloaded for war.

" **I'm the new apex here, ya'll are just pups** "


	2. A Rogues mision

A Rogue's mission

It had been a good fe-no, a lot of good years for Loki being in Remnant once more, the down side is having to reconnect with old contacts from his spy networks, somehow exactly how he got them the first time, Neo… oh Neo, when he saved her voice from being taken from her again, Loki sighed for once in genuine relief at being able to save her again, already when he asked her to be a spy contact, she answered exactly the same as his Neo… hopefully it works out like his did.

But moving away from that memory and back to business, Loki had asked his contacts to keep an eye out for a good few people of interest, one, cowardly bitch of a pathetic excuse of a mother, his words, Raven Branwen, Adam Taurus, Sienna Khan, and finally, Cinder Fall.

Sienna a second priority due to her being betrayed by Adam, but the one he wanted to beat senseless was the three he wanted to find the most.

Adam easily found due to Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, stepping down for Sienna to take his place, Tyrian he could easily get sent after him, but doing so would mean telling Remnant "Hey, I'm here, send you lapdogs at me".

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Loki looked up from the desk he currently sat at to look to the now ringing Scroll, reaching for the device, Loki grabbed it quickly while looking to the screen that showed an uploading timer, the desk surrounded by unconscious Atlas guards.

Bringing his scroll to his ear, Loki spoke.

"Yellow"

"Loki, I got a sighting of that woman you told me to keep an eye out for, Cinder Fall is on the outskirts of a small town between Vale and a fishing village, She's been coming close to one of the White Fang's many outposts, if you move now You'd meet her halfway to the outposts" hearing Neo's voice through the scroll as the uplink finished, the screen showed a king chess piece, but with two faces, one of a normal face, the other a menacing skull somehow grinning.

"I'm finished here, Ice cream, send me the coordinates and I'll double your pay" Loki said as he began to leave the building.

"You don't need to pay me anything…" hearing Neo say those words softly, Loki smiled fondly.

"I'll be back before you know it, Neo, get some rest" Loki said with the girl humming in tired agreement before she hung up, leaving Loki looking out the window of Jacques Schnee's office.

Atlas hasn't changed at all from his one, looking for a latch for the window, Loki failed to hear the doors to the office open with a very sneaky Winter Schnee holding her rapier at the ready, looking over the room she spotted Loki at the window, quietly as he could tear the window off the wall.

"What the hell do they use to make these windows?" Loki muttered as the elder Schnee sister approached him, raising her weapon she frowned as he sighed, turning to her, he held a sign of 8/10?

"Uh, what?"

"For stealth, you get an eight for Stealth, and a full ten for your looks" Loki said, hoping to make Winter of all people, blush.

And seeing her look away with said blush, Loki leaped backwards, shattering the window in his escape with Winter turning back in surprise, leaning out to see Loki falling down the cliff she could faintly hear him yell "Call meeee!" before her scroll pinged, making Winter blink in surprise.

Looking to her scroll to see it was a message with a picture attachment, opening the file, her blush came back full blown at the sight of Loki, wearing nothing but his pants and mask, showing off his lean figure.

Staring at the image Winter looked away while saving it for later, before she stood at attention as the door opened, her scroll in her pocket safely while she saluted General Ironwood.

"Schnee, report"

* * *

Seeing the snow covered ground approaching fast, Loki kicked his feet forward to land, causing a seismic event that spread very far, startling a snow covered Ursa as Loki now stood with a serious aura, turning calmly to the Ursa he walked onward with the Ursa on the floor in pieces.

"Alright, failsafe in place, now for Cinder Fall" Loki said as a round vortex opened with him stepping through, walking into a lush forest now, Loki shook off any clinging specks of ash mixed with snow, closing his eyes while inhaling the air… he turned to the left at hearing many voices, along with the scent of animals.

Running to the source of the smell, Loki ran into a pack of his enlightened Beowolf that followed him through the bush's around the White fang camp, crouched low and staring at the camp, Loki spotted Blake leaving the camp with Adam, feeling a pang of guilt to what he has planned for the camp, he turned to a leaving Cinder Fall and her two loyal dogs, glaring with his eyes glowing, Loki looked between the camp or Cinder, letting out a groan, Loki signalled the Beowolf to attack the camp, followed by an order to do so after an hour, getting grunts of acceptance from the pack, Loki followed after the three in silence.

Keeping up with them despite being in the bush's, Loki listened to the trio speaking as they continued to their destination.

"There hasn't been any words about that new myth lately, you two know anything?" hearing Mercury Black speak, Loki had to keep down his growl of rage as a memory of the bastard firing a point blank shotgun shell into his head resurfaced, shaking his head of violent thoughts he heard Cinder speak.

"All I heard was false glory, a Huntsmen working with beowolf, such an act of control would have to be faked" Cinder said with Loki growling.

"Then what's with the Beowolf acting weird, just yesterday we saw a Beowolf with golden eyes instead of the usual red?" turning to Emerald with a frown of thought, Loki smirked with his eyes glowing, mentally reaching for a close Beowolf, he willed it to howl with the three turning to the sound in surprise.

"It does not matter for now, all we came here for is to recruit the White Fang, to do so, we will need a… trump card" Cinder said with a smirk, looking to a pocket watch for temporary use, she turned to Emerald with a nod.

"Our target will be here soon… make it seem real"

"Of course ma'am" Emerald said with a slight bow of hesitance, a hesitance which Loki caught as Cinder and Mercury moved to hiding positions, with Emerald inhaling slowly before her eyes opened, making Loki blink as he saw a ripple in the air, followed by he transparent form of a child version of Emerald took form, a bicycle also taking form.

Seeing this, Loki quietly sighed as he sat back, most likely knowing he'll have a long wait.

* * *

Letting out soft, quiet snores in his laid back sleep, Loki held a lounging Beowolf in his sleep, before his right ear perked up at hearing the approaching hooves.

Snapping his eyes open, wide awake now and ready for a fight, Loki looked around to see the fall Maiden, Amber, riding down the road, watching the woman perk up at seeing the illusion, as real.

Loki formed a shuriken like weapon, inspired by a game he played, he spun it on his middle finger to test it.

Watching for the right moment to strike, he winced as he watched the display of combat of the Fall Maiden, he waited till Amber was struck by Cinder that he willed his mask over his head.

Red orbs glowing brightly, he stood up with his weapon arm priming to throw as Cinder's gloved hand rose to Amber's face.

Seeing an insectoid grimm within her palm, Loki threw with practice accuracy.

* * *

Smiling in her victory of facing the Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall felt great glee as the woman at her mercy begged, eyes staring at her own in fear, she ignored the Grimm's cry of awakening in turn to another sound… a sound of twirling metal.

Seeing the Grimm shoot it's black webbing in slow motion, Cinder's eyes widened as a three bladed shuriken flew by, tangling the web and decapitating the Grimm in her glove, causing the said glove to destroy itself, making Cinder grab her hand she scowled and turned to whoever had stolen her victory.

Only to pale as Loki stood there, in silence, a menacing visage to the four as Loki let out a guttural snarl as his right arm shot up, catching the thrown weapon with ease before it broke down into ash that flowed into his sleeved arm, allowing Loki to flex his fingers, his red orbs glued to a frozen Cinder Fall as the beowolf with him approached his sides like guard dogs.

" **Such a nice day for a walk, no**?" resting a calming hand on an excitedly growling Beowolf, Loki looked to Cinder who paled as the older Beowolf slammed a hand onto the ground with a hungry roar, making Emerald flinch and raise her hands, allowing Amber to fall down weakly.

"Who are you?" Cinder demanded with as much confidence as she could currently muster, making Loki chuckle darkly, stepping forward, Cinder readied a bow aimed for Loki, who stopped as a memory of him burning to ashes on Beacon Tower came up, making Loki snarl.

" **Go ahead, see how far you get, before I catch you… and make you beg for mercy** " looking to Amber as she laid weakly with Mercury ready for a fight, he did however notice hesitation from Emerald, seeing this, Loki smirked.

" **Well, now, seems like you don't have full loyalty from one of your lapdogs** "

Frowning at his words, Cinder looked to an equally confused Mercury before they turned to a shaking Emerald who had her own illusions working against her, as she was staring at a larger, more menacing Loki.

Turning to Loki Cinder gasped as he was in front of her, a hand "gently" sending her flying back into a fence, making her continue onward into the ground, leaving Mercury who went for a kick.

Which Loki stopped with a right hook connecting full strength with Mercury's prosthetic, shocking the teen as his leg was obliterated by the punch, the follow up palm strike to his chest left him coughing up blood as he flew back, leaving Emerald at Loki's mercy.

Looking up at the man with tears forming in her eyes, Emerald closed her eyes in acceptance, while Loki, sighed inwardly, because for all he knew, she was an enemy in his Remnant, but the girl before him was not like the Emerald he knew.

Looking to Amber who watched him in stunned silence, he looked up in time for a blade the size of a fully-grown adult, to _bounce_ off from his head, showing a stunned Qrow Branwen, and Summer Rose, also stunned into silence as Cinder snuck away… or so she thought.

Looking back she felt her heart stop as Loki's masked eyes poured KI down onto her, making her think who was more terrifying, her mistress Salem… or this… monster in human form.

Turning to run for her life, she scooped Mercury up on instinct, thinking of survival in numbers.

Seeing his target fleeing, Loki looked up to Qrow Branwen who stood a good distant away, Summer beside him with her cutlass' at the ready, making Loki stand in a more casual manner.

" **Summer Rose, I see you've recovered well** "

"Thank you for that by the way" getting a nod from Loki the teen looked down to Emerald who looked at the two Huntsmen in hidden joy, thinking she'd have a chance to survive her encounter with the Rogue Huntsmen.

Turning to Amber, she saw her staring up to Loki with admiration, the blush confusing Emerald who looked up to the monst- holy hell what happened to the scary monster?.

Staring up to an unmasked Loki, the illusionist had to fight down her own blush from how young and good looking the young man was.

"Uh, what's with the unmasking?" turning to Qrow with a wolfish grin, the beowolf at the tree line calmly walked to Loki's side, stunning Qrow as Loki began to subconsciously scratch one of their ears.

"To show good faith to Old man Ozpin, that and I want to help him against Salem" suddenly hearing a gurgled grumbling from his stomach, making Amber and Emerald reel back.

"And I haven't eaten food for the past four months"

"FOUR MONTHS!?"


	3. Old wolf meeting Old Wizard

Old wolf meeting old wizard

Currently standing in the elevator with James ironwood, Winter Schnee, avoiding looking at him mind you, a same looking Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen, Loki stood awkwardly eating with heavy restraints placed on his being, the teen not at all troubled by the aura dampeners trying to keep him trapped.

It didn't help his case as they were riddled with cracks.

Looking up to the floor announcer, Loki slowly took a sip of his drink he got from a fast food place on the way, Summer and Qrow happily paying for the teen, did i also forget to mention Both Summer and Amber were above waiting for them.

And the fact Loki was the only one eating in the total silence, Ironwood gave him a look of annoyance.

Cringing at hearing the tell tale crunch of food, Qrow spoke lowly.

"Can this thing move any slower?"

Turning to the old crow, Loki spoke.

"Don't jinx it, especially with your semblance" Loki said while trying to gesture to Qrow, only to cause the chains to go taught in his movements, making him sigh while turning to Ironwood with a look of pleading.

"Are the chains really necessary?" looking to Loki with a look of irritation, James failed to see Winter smile slightly.

"You're an unknown element, that also trespassed into an Atlas facility"

"The Schnee count as Atlas?" looking to Winter now in curiosity, the woman shrugged.

Turning forward, Loki stifled a laugh, making Ironwood stare at him suspiciously.

"What's got you laughing?"

"I just had a thought of a movie that involves an elevator, and some hero named captain America"

"Who the hell is Captain America?"

* * *

It was just then the doors opened, allowing Loki to walk forward, purposely making the chains rattle with Ozpin, Summer and Amber turning to the sound with confusion, Ozpin opening his mouth to speak Loki stopped him by pointing to Ironwood.

"His idea, not mine"

"James, if he wanted to cause us harm, he wouldn't be here civilly" Ozpin said with Loki smiling.

"Thank you" looking to James, Loki gave the General a salute before casually moving to a chair, shattering the restraints off he sat down casually.

Not even phased of his feat, simply flicking off a piece of chain off of his shoulder while Ozpin sat down.

"So… may we know your name"

"Loki Fenris, Headmaster Ozpin, who in my world I also called dad" hearing this Qrow spat out his liquor, narrowly missing Summer who leaned back from his line of sight, while Winter, Ironwood and Glynda stared at Loki in stunned silence… while Ozpin, sat shocked.

"Care to repeat that please?" smiling sadly to Ozpin, Loki sighed.

"To be honest, I am both sad and happy to be in Remnant, but sadly it isn't the one I was hoping for, I'd also say I'm rom the future of sorts" saying this James scoffed, obviously not believing Loki who turned at him angrily, his eyes glowing yellow-gold with cracks spreading down his face.

"Be careful tinman, otherwise you'll be needing another arm cybernetic" hearing this, James' stare hardened, making him unconsciously grab his right arm.

Seeing the tension, Summer spoke, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"Okay, before this becomes a dick measuring contest, to prove what you said is true, say something that… only we would know" turning to Summer with his eyes still glowing albeit dimly, the wolf stood up, ash particles rising from his body.

"I come from a Remnant where my arrival caused the same effect as that fiery spiral, except that one stopped, my one dug deep down to a very large dust deposit, making it grow close to the size of Atlas' continent" Loki said with James and Winter staring at him in alarm.

"A deposit that size Can _destroy_ a continent, what happened to it?" turning to Ozpin with a smile, Loki held up his ash covered arms, lifting the right one up he turned to James with a smile.

"What do you think this ash is made of?"

"What?"

"Let's say, two of my future friends come back to help keep my power from going unstable, to do that… I had to absorb the super charged Dust into myself, It left me with a pain in the neck" Loki said with Ozpin frowning in thought.

"I also knew about Salem and her cronies" Loki said with the entire room looking at him.

"You knew about Salem?" Ozpin questioned in worry for the man before him, knowing of the woma…

"And how she died" blinking at the dark tone Loki used with that statement, Ozpin looked down to Loki's left hand at seeing movement, blinking at the object he noticed it was a bracelet… with wedding rings attached.

"I take it Salem had taken someone dear to you in your Remnant?" looking to Ozpin with a serious look, Loki looked to his bracelet.

"in a way she did, because of her I had to abandon my home, and my loved ones"

"She chased you down?" looking to Ironwood after showing a dark chuckle, those present froze as Loki's golden eyes were replaced by crimson red, his voice taking a darker tone of rage.

" **I gave her a long time dying** " Loki said, making them watch in shock as the left side his face, revealing a menacing skull beneath.

Two things happened when they saw this, James aimed his revolver, Qrow stood with his mouth gaping, Amber stood passively and Glynda followed Ironwoods action and prepared for a fight.

Until Ozpin stood up.

"Enough, we came here to talk civilly, James, put your gun away, Glynda lower the crop, and Qrow, close your mouth before a fly lands in there…" turning to Amber who stared at Loki with a curious look.

"Amber, have anything to add?" jumping at hearing her name called, the Fall Maiden blushed at being caught.

"No, nothing at all" turning to Amber as his face returned to Normal, Loki couldn't help but admire her fully, even the curves she had reminded him of Neo and Blake, thinking of Neo.

Turning to Ozpin, Loki spoke.

"I've managed to reconnect and re-establish my spy network, right now I've got a steady flow of information, if you need someone found or captured, I'm your man" Loki said with Ozpin blinking at the complete turn of events his group had gotten, frowning at his self proclaimed son, Ozpin spoke.

"What do you get out of this, I know you said your my son in another world, but what will this achieve?"

"Nothing really, I just want to help keep this world in balance, since well, I've been doing that for the past… five centuries" hearing a thud from the back of the group, they all had to hold back snickers at seeing Winter trying to wake up a feinted James Ironwood.

"Should I mention that time goes differently in other worlds?" turning shyly to Ozpin, the semi-immortal gave the werewolf Faunus a look.

"That would have been a good start Loki"

"Yeah, sorry"

* * *

Entering a room with only Mercury behind her, admiring the gothic design within the castles room, the teen followed Cinder with a low whistle at seeing a large table… with people present.

Seeing Cinder keep her head down in shame, Mercury had to wince as he felt all kinds f negative aura's aimed at her.

Seeing someone stand up, Mercury had to fight down the slight fear creeping up his spine at seeing the deathly pallor skin covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face, The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red and a diamond shaped marking on her forehead, he understood now who this was.

This was Salem, the queen of Grimm, most of the Grimm if his eyes weren't deceiving him in his encounter with the Rogue Huntsmen.

Seeing the woman step around the large table, he saw her outfit fully, She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

Too scared to admire the deadly beauty, he instead stiffly followed Cinder's actions and knelt down.

An action Salem noticed, deciding to mention this later, she spoke to Cinder.

"I do not sense the Maidens power within you, Cinder, care to explain as to why?" seeing the right fist clench in defeat, Cinder spoke.

"An unknown factor interrupted our ambush on the Maiden, my mistress…" looking up to Salem with a gaze of uncertainty, Salem frowned at the look.

"Are you aware of the Grimm's loyalties to you?" sensing the spike of anger from Salem, Cinder looked down in fear as Salem's lips twitched into a scowl before she breathed in, calming herself.

"No, I am not, explain to me what you think" looking up once more, Cinder opened her mouth, only to be silenced as the world around her shuddered, making Salem look around before hearing a deep, demonic chuckle… right behind Cinder and Mercury.

Turning around in fear as the doors were thrown forward into the room by two heavily armored alpha Beowolf, a man wearing a leather duster coat and black jeans stood with a Cane made of bone, showing he wore fingerless leather gloves with black finger nails.

Hiding his face with a top-hat, the man tilted his head just enough to show his mouth, or lack thereof as he showed nothing but sharp teeth that was forever a grin, along with the deathly grey skin mixed with long, messy hair with red wisps rising off of it.

Flexing his fingers on the cane, the two golden eyed Beowolf, followed a silent command and relaxed, stunning Salem while Cinder frowned at the man who stepped forward, only to stand beside Cinder caringly, making the woman flinch as he held a hand softly down her right cheek.

" **So strong, yet fragile** " looking to Salem, the man showed mismatched eyes of bright sky blue mixed with a blood red right eye.

" **and you… so arrogant and full of themselves** " saying this he vanished suddenly, making Watts and Hazel look around while Tyrian, was thrown out of his chair, allowing the man to sit down in it instead.

"Who are you?" Salem demanded with the man merely grinning, leaning on his right knuckle while Mercury moved to a shaking Cinders side.

" **It's been awhile since I've seen a face like yours, I guess same world, same ugly people** "

Looking to the throne his grin widened.

" **And that throne, the last time i saw that it was in pieces…** " blinking as the man vanished, Salem found herself looking behind her to see a broken throne, and herself lying on it with a scythe impaled through her chest, black blood painting her form before it rippled to show the man grinning widely.

" **and you dead on it** " feeling a hand on her shoulder, Salem whirled around to see her own head bludgeoned and bodiless.

" **Now before I go overboard with my fun, I've come to deliver a warning to you from my father** " clicking a finger one of the Beowolf approached, allowing Salem to see it's fur a more, healthy look, seeing it drop something into the man's hand, she saw it was a dagger.

Feeling her hand lifted up and the blade placed on her hand, she looked up to the man who had a dead serious look.

" **Your days are now numbered, Salem, witch of the Grimm, scourge of the two brothers and corpse of my home Remnant, you shall take this dagger as a warning** " scowling in pain as the dagger caught aflame, her followers standing up in alarm as she fell to her knees while the man merely skipped to the door, stopping he petted Cinder on the head before continuing to the door, the Beowolf already gone.

" **YOU HAVE BEEN MARKED FOR DEATH BY THE ROGUE HUNTSMEN, SALEM, DO NOT THINK FOR A DAY OR NIGHT YOU CAN REST EASILY.** " Turning to the woman who turned to him in anger, he took off the hat and made a jester bow, before seemingly vanished through a curtain of shattered glass, leaving Salem with the Dagger falling from her hand, leaving a brand burnt into her once flawless skin, the brand showing the image of a skull laughing at her current misery.


	4. Warnings

Chapter 4

Sitting within a room in silence and dread, Emerald fearfully looked to the man standing guard at the door, showing armor that looked like a hybrid of two cultures, when she asked what he was, he simply stated.

"I am a man of honor" or something like that, he did however show some level of concern when Emerald felt her right ankle flare up in pain after one attempt to flee the Rogue Huntsmen, she was even more stunned as the man healed her foot with fire, FIRE.

Of all things to heal her it was the element that causes death.

Though it does make sense with the guys exposed head sporting fire for hair.

Looking to the man as he stood at the door calmly, he was chuckling from a joke Emerald said out of boredom.

It was when the door opened did Emerald go ridged at seeing the same mask sporting a painted skull on the front she shrunk as the red orbs turned to her sitting form before turning to the man who stood guard.

"That will be all Fuyu, continue with trying to contact Hoshi or Alex" responding with a nod the man vanished through a shower of embers, stunning Emerald before turning to Loki as he moved a chair to sit in front of her.

"Emerald Sustrai, thief, orphan… conspirator against the four kingdoms… a crime heavily justified by either a life time in prison or execution…" hearing this the thief stared at him paling as he spoke with an empty voice, seeing him lean forward he spoke.

"In my world of Remnant, I would simply leave you to the Grimm…" seeing the man with a look of absolute fear, Emerald began to shake until Loki continued.

"But this isn't my Remnant, So I'm giving you a choice"

Blinking in total confusion to the turn of events for her.

"What?"

"I'm giving you a choice that will benefit both of us" narrowing her eyes at the man who sat relaxed, the girl spoke.

"What's the catch?"

"Simple really, tell me what you know of what Cinder had planned in Vale, I already know this, but the head of the Atlas academy want vocal proof, hence why I have this recorder with me, for example…" lifting up a recorder to his face, Loki's red orbs shined with mischief.

"James Ironwood uses his metal arm to jerk himself" hearing this Emerald held her mouth as a snort escaped her, failing miserably as she laughed a second later, Loki chuckling after her, looking to the camera in the room, he gave a lazy salute before turning to Emerald who wiped a tear from her eye, a smile on her face.

"So… that's all you want, just her plan against the kingdoms?" looking to Loki the werewolf Faunus nodded.

"Pretty much"

Looking to Loki she smiled.

"Where do I start?"

* * *

five days later

Stepping into a her courtroom in silence, Sienna Khan stopped and narrowed her eyes to the impossibly pitch black room, even with her Faunus sight.

Stepping forward with caution, she stopped and tensed up as lights illuminated her throne, showing a man with a top hat casually sitting with his right foot over his left knee, a left hand holding his hat over his head, Sienna however focused fully on the horrific grin plastered on his face, the lips absent.

Tilting the hat Sienna saw a crimson red eye staring at her.

"Sienna Khan, for a leader of the White fang you are one heard to find beauty" seeing the Bengal tiger Faunus still on guard, the man laughed slightly.

Suddenly appearing beside Sienna the woman jumped back as he stood with his arms held up.

"I only bring warning to your future" glaring at the man now, Sienna only caused his grin to widen impossibly, stretching back at a painful degree she stopped as red eyes opened behind the man, followed by Beowolf snapping at her in hunger, making Sienna stare in fear before jumping away as the felt the breath of a Beowolf on her neck.

Moving to her throne as the man stepped to the center of the room, he smiled pleasantly, as if the Grimm were no threat.

"Who are you!?" seeing the man stop and look at her, he smiled widely, resembling a demonic Cheshire cat.

"Who am I, that is a good question…" looking to the floor with a distant gaze, the man showed his face for the first time, showing messy black hair with red wisps rising off of it.

"I am one of spectral children to a man whose stepped in the footsteps of a god, Zecromac is my name, my father you'll know of soon enough"

"What is this warning you spoke of?" Sienna questioned with the now named Zecromac chuckling.

"Do not trust Adam Taurus"

Turning to the doors at hearing footsteps approaching, Zecromac forced Sienna onto her throne with him awkwardly straddling her lap like a child… an overly grown child.

Staring into her eyes with the woman staring in defiance he grinned while raising a finger to his lips.

"SHHHHH, Hehe!" watching the man vanish before her eyes, Sienna noticed the shadows of the room vanish also… leaving the woman releasing a breath she did not know she held, moving to get up she blinked at feeling something in her hand.

Looking down… she stared stunned at seeing a band of fabric only she would know of.

Tied in a knot of Mistralian fabric, a pin held it together with a symbol of friendship emblazoned on it.

Frowning in confusion at the old trinket her family lineage had, Sienna saw two words attached.

"Loki Fenris?" looking up she had a double take as a small Beowolf pup sat beside her throne, golden eyes staring at her in curiosity, tilting it's head it let out a small… adorable bark.

Leaving Sienna trying not to gush at the adorable monster… before she looked away while scratching it's chin.

"Adorable little monster"

* * *

Falling to her knees in utter exhaustion as Loki stood a distance with Ozpin and Glynda, Emerald had sweat falling off of her like a water fall, her usual attire replaced with a green tank-top and shorts, she was close to passing out at the momen-

"Sustrai, on your feet you have one more run to go on!" hearing the slave driver known as Loki Fenris, the girl willed herself to stand on her feet, it didn't help she had to carry weights on her back.

Seeing this Glynda frowned in worry.

"Are you sure it's safe for her to train like this?" turning to Glynda with a straight face, Loki spoke.

"One of my wives in my remnant had the same training regime, it got worrisome when her sister got into it" Loki said with Ozpin frowning as Loki held his bracelet subconsciously, watching Emerald run a lap on the training field, the students walking by staring at her misery with winces.

Hearing Loki sigh he called out to Emerald.

"Sustrai, change of plans, drop the weights and get some rest!" the only reaction he got was for the girl to fall down and groan in relief.

"You are a Slave driver!"

"I'll admit I may have gotten too into this training"

"I'm surprised she even agreed to be your apprentice on your stay here" Ozpin said with Loki shrugging.

"What would you choose, Prison or an apprenticeship?'

"Touche" seeing Loki walk to Emerald's down form, Loki smiled sheepishly as the girl looked up to him with an angry look.

"I hate you"

"You chose this" Loki said before kneeling down and pick up her, making her blush as he summoned ice cold ash orbs, making Emerald got rigged as an orb was placed on her neck.

"You can rest now" Loki said to the blushing girl while approaching Ozpin and Glynda.

"So what else was it you wanted to discuss?"

"We'd like Amber to be in your care?" turning to Ozpin with a frown of confusion, Glynda spoke.

"Isn't she safe here?"

"Yes, but that is what those after her will think, if we move her without them knowing she no longer is here-"

"Like always you're a genius Ozpin" Loki said with a smile.

"I will come by every so often though, since well… I will be a teacher here" Loki said with a shrug, making Ozpin smile.

"scout and tracking teacher" Ozpin stated with Loki nodding.

"Fair enough, Come Emerald, you can have a nice cold rest"

"Oh joy" was her sarcastic reply as she was carried away, subconsciously curling up against Loki's chest.

Looking up to her current ward, emerald spoke.

"So whose that guy you sent out to Remnant, the creepy looking guy I mean?" looking down to emerald, Loki had a small grin.

"I call him Zeke for short, his real name is Zecromac… and he's one of my kids after my supposed first death"

"You died?"

"Pretty much, yeah, lost an arm and leg at the time… and an arrow through the heart" wincing as a memory came up, Loki only saw the evil smirk of Cinder fall in what remained of his Remnant's Beacon tower.

Shaking off the memory, Loki breathed in slowly before he opened the doors to the faculty building.

Walking through the halls Loki felt a prickle go up his right arm as he walked forward, turning his head he saw a menacing skull floating beside him.

"Sensa Nome?" looking to his embodied rage, Loki smiled.

"You are recovering at a steady pace" seeing the being of his rage, Sensa spoke.

" **Of course I am brother, I am a part of you** " looking to the girl in his arms, Sensa spoke.

" **So we really are in an alternate Remnant** " looking to Loki, the being grinned.

" **When can I fight the Branwen tribe, when can I show them there fear**?"

"When Qrow gets back to me…" looking to the angry pout the skull had, Loki spoke.

"Do not worry, you will be the first to Fight Raven"

" **She had abandoned the queen for weaklings… she will have no mercy from me** "

"Yeah, Raven needs a reality check"

" **The queen of the sun will not be there to stop me this time** "


	5. Quoth the Raven

Quoth the Raven

Throw me to the wolves and I will return, leading the pack.

When Loki had gotten word from Qrow and Summer of news about Raven, he immediately asked to apprehend her, when told that Qrow will handle it, Loki immediately left with the scent of the old crow on his mind.

Which led to now, with Loki hiding in a bush looking over a bandit camp that held his target, Qrow already gone and left with his head down, he failed to realise he had been followed.

But left alone by the hidden Beowolf staring at the camp with Loki glaring hatefully, scanning over the camp with a focused eye he kept looking for Raven Branwen before he noticed a red portal appear… with a red and black themed woman stepping out with a avian themed Grimm mask over her face.

Seeing his current target, Loki bared his teeth as fur began to grow over his muscles, his neck and chin sporting a full beard that complimented his fangs as they grew.

Looking to the Beowolf around him, he let out a low whistle for them to stand by, getting small barks of acknowledgement as he made his way to the camp,some following him quietly.

* * *

Stepping through her camp with a calm aura around her, Raven looked to her fellow tribesmen with a cold look, seeing her spring maiden Decoy, Vernal, tending to a man's wrist the man showed no reaction to the stitches being sewn over his cut by the girl who perked up at seeing Raven approaching.

"What happened?"

Standing at attention at seeing their tribes leader Vernal spoke.

"Qrow Branwen came looking for you, right now we're gathering all our essentials to migrate to Haven with your order" turning to the man who stood calmly, Raven stopped what she was doing to look around with narrowed eyes, looking to the tree-lines for what was causing her unease Raven went to address the two befo- there!

Narrowing her eyes at seeing a Beowolf in the bush, but the Beowolf wasn't what got her attention… it was the golden eyes it possessed.

Frowning in confusion of the odd sight she went to address the others to hurry up if not for the loud howls echoing around the surrounding forest, making Raven unsheathe her weapon while Vernal took a stance, making her pale as a horde of Beowolf stalked out from the trees, baring teeth and biting forward, Raven narrowed her eyes before she turned as an alpha Beowolf landed on a built shacks rooftop, snarling at her as another broke through a steel wall, making Vernal and the wounded man step away from the Beowolf.

Before a loud whistle cut the tension in the air, making the Beowolf back away for whoever had whistled.

Whoever it was before her, Raven could tell who this was just by the mask with a skull painted on it, to be honest she should have known who it was just by the presence of the Beowolf.

"The Rogue Huntsmen… was wondering when I'd encounter you" looking to the Beowolf beside Loki, she noted how it moved towards the contact that Loki's hand gave it's forehead.

Looking up to the red orbs that acted as Loki's eyes, she noticed how they radiated hatred towards her.

"To what purpose are you here?" her only answer was silence, making her blink as the man cracked his.

" **Aside from wanting to knock your ego down, I want to prove your way of thinking is cowardly… especially when you left your daughter and husband** " eyes widening and instincts blaring, Raven raised her weapon up in time to barely stop the fist from striking her head, seeing the strike was blocked, Loki and Sensa grinned evilly as they walked forward, showing no effort while Raven tried to get a footing until she was sent back by a strike to her stomach, slamming into a steel wall.

Startling those hiding from the fight, Loki let out a growl of satisfaction.

" **Come on, don't tell me that's all the spring Maiden has to show** " looking up at Loki with a rare look of anger, Raven rushed at Loki with a scowl on her face, raising her weapon Loki saw her running at him calmly, channelling Sensa's aura into his body, he watched the blade come down onto his neck and collar bone.

Ultimately shattering the blade as it struck his skin, leaving Raven stunned, and open for attack which Loki gave in the form of a kick to her chest, sending her skidding on the ground.

Walking to the stunned woman, Loki noticed the wind picking up, looking up he saw the tell tale signs of a Maiden.

Looking down to Raven he scoffed and kicked her onto her back, making her gasp in pain with the starting storm vanishing.

" **You must think I'm stupid** " kneeling down with a hand clamping down onto Raven's throat, he lifted her up with no effort, even as she struggled in his grip.

Looking to the struggling woman with a sense of grim satisfaction, Loki spoke.

" **Look at you, all that training and your still weak and pathetic, I guess that's what happens when you abandon real family** " grabbing her arm and crushing it in his grasp, Raven let out a choked cry of agony before being choke slammed, lying on the ground now with a dribble of blood flowing from her mouth and nose, looking up to the Demon above her, she watched him raise an arm with ash rising out of his skin.

Watching the hand lower to her chest, Raven blinked at feeling a warm sensation in her chest and arm, she looked to her broken arm she stared in shock as the bone and skin mended, looking up to the Rogue Huntsmen she saw his red orbs were a bright gold.

" **I may hate you for what you did in my home, but one of the girls I love is still here, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if i caused her pain…** " lifting Raven up by the throat once more, Loki growled.

" **You may see this as a sign of weakness, don't, because I can easily break you, far more worse then this** " standing up with a foot keeping Raven down.

" **It is my nature to be kind, gentle and loving… but know this; When it comes to matters of protecting my friends, my family and my heart.** " Leaning down to show Raven half of his face peeling away like burnt paper, showing Sensa Nome's horned skull beneath, glaring at Raven.

" **Do not trifle with me, For I am the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know** " standing up from the stunned woman, Loki growled as he saw the girl, Vernal, aiming a weapon at him, her hand shaking in fear at seeing half his face a menacingly awesome skull.

" **It's okay to be scared, being scared means your about to do something really, really brave, but will you risk it, is the question** " looking to the girl who continued to shake in fear, Loki approached her calmly, towering over her due to him channelling Sensa's rage, augmenting his body unwillingly.

Looking down to the girl who stared up at him, he took the weapon with little resistance, before crushing it and walk off.

Leaving Vernal in place she fell to her knees, weakly.

Not even looking to see if Raven was alright, failing to see Loki look to the bracelet that held the connections to his memories.

' _Did I do the right thing Yang… letting her live_?'

' _Yes_ '

* * *

Sitting on a dune within the providence of Menagarie, a small lizard Faunus sat there, enjoying the night sky, a contempt smile on her lips, her pony tail over her shoulder, Ilia sighed at being able to relax, sifting a hand through the sands surrounding her home the chameleon Faunus looked down in sadness as the news of her friend Blake betraying the White Fang came back to her, bringing her knees up to her chest she frowned saddened with tears threatening to fall from her eyes… until she felt the _air_ tremble.

Perking up at the odd sensation of the air rippling around her, Ilia looked up suddenly as a bright white Vortex appeared a good few miles in the air, forced to shield her eyes from the bright light, she just barely managed to see something fall from the vortex before it closed… allowing Ilia to see whatever had fallen collide with the ground.

Picking up her weapon and Grimm mask, she placed it on before rushing to investigate the oddity.

Upon arriving to the impossibly large crater in the sands, Ilia crouched low to the ridge of the crater to look at the object that had fallen.

But what made her eyes widen made her clench her weapon tightly as the human before her stood holding his head.

The man had curly brown hair sleeked back, on his upper body, he wore three layers of clothes: a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body, he wore plain blue jeans and black shoes, an addition to this he also wore fingerless leather gloves with the same tribal marking on the back of his jacket, the three markings glowing red faintly.

Looking around with the audible sounds of bone creaking of misuse, Ilia held her weapon at the ready to strike him.

That is, until he shrugged his shoulders, startling Ilia as red and black muscle like tendrils rippled over his clothes, fixing whatever damage they had gotten from his fall.

"Oh man, the kid better be here or so help me" hearing the man's youthful voice, Ilia lowered her weapon, studying the man as he pressed two fingers to his cranium.

"Loki, or John, you two hear me at all?" looking around, Ilia ducked down in her spot, using the night to hide her presence she watched the man look in her direction, thinking he'd look past her she was stunned as he looked directly at her.

"Excuse me, you speak English?" getting no reaction due to her too stunned at being seen by a human, he frowned in thought before looking up once more.

"Madha ean alan?" again no reaction, he tried another language.

"Kon'nichiwa, anata wa watashi o rikai suru?" stepping to her up the hill of sand he frowned at her continued confusion.

"Jebal butaghae.?" Finally snapping out of her stupor, Ilia spoke.

"How can you see me?"

"Oh you speak English, I can see you because can see perfectly clear, and your body is giving off heat signature, also I'm Alex Mercer, know anyone by the name of Loki Fenris?"


	6. Arrival of Blacklight

Arrival of Blacklight

Landing on the hard surface of the mountain, Alex Mercer held onto the tree he stood on with his claws keeping him in place.

Looking to the city of Vale, Alex Mercer inhaled and exhaled at the serene sight of Vale he dropped down from his perch with his feet leaving an impact on the ground, ripping his feet free he looked to the surrounding trees before crouching low, his legs rippling with mass before he catapulted himself upward, leaving a boom in his take off that made his old perch fall down with a crash, a flock of birds flying away.

* * *

Opening the door to his shop with a sigh of satisfaction, an elderly man flipped the sign for todays customers he went over his many stacks of dust supplies, even stacking the new magazines at the back, he stopped in his tracks at hearing a small thundering boom in the distance, looking up as one of his stores lights flickered after another boom.

Looking to the front of his store this time the man jumped at hearing a crash just out front.

Moving to take a look he saw a man hop out of a crater while dusting himself off, ignoring the many looks he got from the pedestrians, Alex Mercer sighed while looking at the street before walking away, hands in his pockets he held his head down while melting into the growing crowd.

Looking back as he left the crowd he saw the smoke rising from his impact, making a face of awkwardness paired with regret he moved away from the scene more faster.

Failing to see a person on the roof wearing a Grimm mask watching him flee.

It didn't take Alex long to realise he was being followed after his arrival, looking to a dark alley Alex looked away to see more White Fang following him.

Sighing in annoyance while stopping in the middle of the street, Alex looked to the three snipers set up he pointed to them.

"One pig" pointing to his left with biomass rippling over his arms.

"Two piggy"

Turning with a leap with his claws active, the poor Faunus never got to cry for mercy as his entire body was cleaved, Alex's body automatically reaching to the limbs left behind, seeing the second piggy moving to run, Alex leaped to the fleeing Faunus.

Who looked back to see Alex not there, and now in front of him.

Seeing the blacklight virus in front of him Alex noticed the faunus was a woman, reaching up with his claws, the woman expected death.

Instead she was lifted off her feet while Alex's free arm became the whipfist that was currently impaling the first sniper across the street, on another roof.

Reeling the fist back while looking to his current hostage, Alex spoke.

"This can go many ways, one where you walk, the rest you get buried, your choice"

"I'll tell you whatever you need!"

Nodding with a ghost of a smile, Alex loosened his grip on her throat.

"Smart choice, now tell me why I was being followed" looking to the woman who took a second to think, she sighed.

"We thought you were that spook, that Rogue Huntsmen guy, he's been assaulting our cause against humans for the past few years since Sienna took charge" the woman said in mild panic as Alex narrowed his eyes that glowed crimson.

"You thought I was this rogue, funny" Alex then dropped her while walking to the edge of the rooftop, allowing the woman to breath while lying down.

Looking to Alex she watched him crouch before leaping towards Beacon, already knowing where Loki would most likely be.

* * *

Falling onto her back with a groan beside Emerald, the two were panting heavily with sweat falling off of them like waterfalls as Loki stood a good feet away from them, his attire a tank top with black jeans, the werewolf Faunus held his right wrist as his bones popped while he flexed his fingers, wearing a substitute mask for his official one this one covered the lower half of his face, allowing all to see his eyes glowing red.

"Two hours, you two, lasted two hours…" walking to the two as Amber groaned, he knelt down to the woman who was red in the face in both his closeness and exhaustion.

"You lasted longer than Emerald here"

"I thought you were supposed to be protecting her, not the other directive" turning to Emerald as she crawled onto her elbows, she stared at Loki who shrugged while standing up, walking to her he grabbed her off her feet.

Lifting her off the ground he set her on a chair, leaving her Emerald was sooner joined by Amber who groaned.

"I feel hurt from muscles I don't even use"

"Ditto!"

Rolling his eyes at hearing the two groan in pain, Loki blinked as he spotted Ozpin, Ironwood, Winter and Glynda approaching, checking his wrist that held a watch he grinned as his eyes glowed for a second, walking to Ozpin he tapped Ambers head while walking by the two, the Fall Maiden groaning in protest before she was coated by a thin veil of ash that kick started her aura, healing her muscles while Emerald moaned as her muscles relaxed.

"So, to what is it you wished to show us Loki?" smiling as he stared to this Remnant's Ozpin, Loki merely pointed to Mountain Glenn.

"Within that mountain, in my home, a large Grimm slept in wait for a trigger… and due to Ironwood being a fool of himself caused the Vytal Festival to go to shit because his robot army was hacked through the CCT" turning to Loki with a frown, Ironwood spoke.

"How did you kill it?" turning to Ironwood with Sensa Nome manifesting on the left side of his head, the two spoke.

" **Decapitation and blunt force trauma can cause a lot of damage** " turning to the mountain with a smirk, Loki began to lead them to the shore of Beacon, Emerald and Amber following in curiosity, while the others stood in confusion, with Ironwood voicing his confusion but only to be interrupted by Loki as he knelt down, his left hand raised.

"Why are we-"

"Shh"

Turning to Ironwood with a smirk, the General rolled his eyes as Loki's glowed with the earth shifting awake.

"What was that?" standing up with a smile, the others watched in shock as the waters surface quaked upward, rising high into the air before the shape of a… giant, came to be seen, a horned helmet with leather armor of many slain animals, the giant looked up with a groan like roar echoing the area, gaining Remnants attention instantly.

"Meet one of my kids… Terragon" gesturing to the giant as he turned to them, a large axe landed beside the giant, allowing him to grab the handle and lift it onto his shoulders, turning to the mountain, Terragon turned to them with a frown.

"Different Remnant Terragon, the Wyvern is still sleeping!" at hearing this those from this Remnant flinched as the Giant's head shot towards Loki before glaring at the mountain, followed by it slouching forward before it "stood".

Alarming Ironwood as the giant towered over the CCT tower in Atlas in his eyes, watching the giant form of Terragon carefully walk to the shores, they watched him raise his hammer as it morphed into a double blade axe.

Turning to the mountain, the entirety of Vale watched the giant throw his Axe at Mountain Glenn, watching it fly like a spear they felt the whole continent shake from the impact a dying roar echoing afterwards.

Alarming those paying attention as they saw a Wyvern erupt from the mountain, thrashing around in vain as Terragon's axe was lodged in it's left side.

Failing to see Terragon approach the Wyvern turned to have it's throat clamped tightly by Terragon's left hand, his right ripping his axe free in order to set the Grimm into an execution state, pillars of earth keeping it still the Grimm looked up just in time to see the axe end it's life.

Standing a distance from the sight with his arms crossed, Alex Mercer watched with a knowing smirk at the sight of the friendly giant, turning to the group he leaped into the air to tackle Loki from above, getting a snarl of surprise as they landed in a heap of punches and kicks… and the occasional profanity.


	7. Chapter 7 Hunting the Bull

Chapter 7

Hunting the Bull with a nuisance

" **I'm going to ask, one more time…** "

Sitting within a darkened room with a tied up White Fang member, one under the command of Adam Taurus, Loki, in his Rogue Huntsmen attire, placed a red hot cow iron on a metal side table with his current prisoner in front of him.

" **Where… is… Taurus?** " staring to the broken man before him, Loki watched the man weakly whimper as the recent brand on his bare chest stinging red.

"I already told you, I… don't… know!" looking defiantly to Loki whose red orbs stared calmly back, the Faunus was rewarded with an unrelenting right hook that came close to breaking his jaw if it weren't for his aura.

Letting out a cry of pain at his other wounds touched the cold cemented ground of the warehouse they were in, the Faunus was lifted off the ground by the neck with Loki holding the cow iron in his other hand.

" **Must I do this again, all I want is information to where that bastard IS!?** " holding the iron close to the man's face the Faunus let out a panicked scream before relenting.

"Alright, Alrght, he's in the southern district of Vale's warehouses, that's all I know!"

" **I'll hold you to it** " getting up from the downed Faunus, Loki took aim with a handgun and fired once, leaving a gaping hole in his head before turning to leave.

Stepping out of the building with a location in mind, Loki saw Alex leaning against a crushed car casually, if it weren't for all the splatters of blood everywhere.

"Find what you need?" his only answer was a happy pat on the shoulder as Loki walked by him.

" **Yes, I did, he's in the southern warehouses of Vale** "

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" following Loki with his mass rippling in anticipation, the two had predatory grins that spoke volumes.

" **We're gonna cause some carnage** "

* * *

Standing guard as his fellow Brothers and sisters unloaded the recently stolen Dust crates, Perry sighed in boredom as he once more was the victim to boredom, rifle in hand he looked out the window to see setting sun wash over the kingdom of Vale slowly, sighing once more while making his patrol he slowed to a stop at seeing a discarded rifle on the floor, frowning with his rifle raising to fire in case, he approached the weapon with caution, turning a corner where the weapon laid, he saw nothing of interest.

Frowning in confusion the Faunus leant down to pick it up, finding a note Taped to it, standing up straight he failed to see Loki with his masks red orbs behind him.

"Tricked you?"

" **Yeah, I did** " turning in alarm at the voice Perry's last thought that night was a gloved fist knocking him out.

Leaving Loki standing over the unconscious man's being, he turned with a glint in his eyes as a pulse rifle formed in his hands, glowing red with embers falling from it.

" **Let's start this Mash up** "

Approaching a set of doors with his rifle aimed Loki let out a barrage of fire imbued dust the door was left as a pile of melting metal, the White Fang inside moving to positions until Loki shot one in the head, showing him the interior to be filled with Dust crates.

"Who the hell are-" was as far as the bravest of them got a good look to Loki's skull mask.

" **I'm the Rogue Huntsmen Mother fuckers!** "

* * *

The Enigma TNG- Through Hell & Beyond

* * *

Taking aim at a dust crate, he fired a basketball sized blue fire ball that ignited with untold fury, sending all in a frenzy for weapons as Loki rushed forward, all but being rained on by dust imbued bullets.

Not even slowing him down as he laughed, firing the rifle on full auto at any hiders, he turned to a WF grunt rushing at him, which he returned in kind with a kick that punched through the Pricks ribcage, startling those watching as Loki whipped around with his mask opening with a roar, the fabric of the mask melting like leather.

It was after the roar that Loki's head caught aflame, making him look all the more horrifying as he charged a stupid/brave group of Faunus, his weapon all but forgotten as he went into a Senza Nome induced rampage.

Approaching the closest **IDIOT** , Loki backhanded the aimed rifle up before **RIPPING** the poor sods jaw off, leaving the dying Faunus a gurgling mannequin with Loki lunging forward like a **RABID** animal out for the **KILL**.

Raising his left forearm to block a sword that shattered on impact, Loki roared as he punched the man hard, forcing him to spin until Loki tore his right hand into his back, sooner **TEARING** the Spinal cord out for all to see, before he spun with the bone whipping into an unfortunate woman's face, leaving blood on her face before she was punched in the head, leaving her neck at an odd angle before she fell, allowing a **RABID** Loki to his bloodlust.

Climbing through the hole Loki had made, Alex instantly had his Armor on as the few alive Faunus turned and fired at him, not even feeling the Dust pellets bouncing off of him, raising his right arm he flicked it forward with the Whip fist activating, impaling one of the grunts in the chest before being pulled towards Alex who spoke.

"I need to know what you know?" it was the sight of Alex bringing his right knee into the poor bastards spine that made those smart cower as fleshy tendrils sprouted and dug into the Faunus, getting a silent scream as Alex stood and spasmed before he continued walking after Loki and his rampage, with Alex consuming any stragglers trying to flee.

Upon finally finding someone useful, Alex turned to Loki, currently pummelling a corpse into oblivion, with his eyes glowing a deep copper.

"Loki, Taurus is in the back room!" seeing the savage state of Loki turn to him, allowing him to see his entire face was replaced by the notorious face of senza's, a small horn slowly growing above his right eyebrow.

Finally snapping some sense into Loki, the two heard a door opening despite the chaos raging around them, Alex not even acknowledging a stray crate flying into him after an explosion.

Turning the two spotted their target, standing on a upper level with his signature mask, Adam Taurus stood… seeing something odd with the appearance of Adam, Alex frowned beneath his armor, going over all his collection of knowledge Loki had given him, he soon noticed many other factors, looking to the crates he noticed signs that many of them had been poorly placed, like they were meant to be used.

Add that to the fact not many WF members were around.

"A trap" muttering at the thought of stupidly walking into the set up, he went to inform Loki… only to see him already going for the kill on this Adam decoy, heck his sword was even different.

Seeing this the Adam decoy rushed with a small amount of bravery, which led to him being clotheslined by a passing Loki, who let out a snarl as he approached the downed Faunus who groaned, letting Loki tear off the mask to show someone else.

" **Where is he?** "

His only answer was a choked laugh from the decoy, who smirked up like he just got away with the biggest crime.

"Go fuck yourself, you freak!" this only made Loki grin sadistically, applying more pressure onto the man's chest the tell tale creaking of ribs arose with a pained grunt.

" **That's hypocritical coming from one whose supposedly fighting for Faunus kind, that includes me** " standing up fully, Loki raised his right foot to end the decoys life before he looked up suddenly at sensing a familiar presence.

Turning to the right with his right arm raised, Loki caught the mad assassin himself in his grip.

Bringing Salem's fanatic close he growled in glee.

" **Adam isn't here… you'll do just fine though, Tyrian Callows** " stomping his foot through the decoys chest to fully focus on Tyrian, the wolf Faunus tossed the scorpion into a wall.

"You hurt the goddess, I am here to avenge her by Killing you!" turning to Tyrian with a look of amusement, Loki looked to the right to stare at the heavily breathing form of Senza Nome, the spirit of hate looked to him before they looked to Tyrian, Senza vanishing into Loki's psych, Alex crossed his arms as Loki's golden eyes burst wide with a crimson glow before Loki's hands held his head in pain, allowing Alex to turn and leap away from the dead zone, not even caring that tendrils of ash rose from Loki's being as his mask opened with a roar that sent out a shockwave, making Tyrian suddenly think rationally for once.

And that thought was

'I done fucked up'

Watching the now fully berserk Loki thrash wildly, the scorpion Faunus went to flee, only to kick what was left of a crate, making him gulp as Loki went quiet, before he turned to Tyrian, showing half his masked face replaced by a demonic skull.

Making Tyrian turn and run like hell, making Loki howl before giving chase.

Ignoring whatever was in his path until he caught up to Tyrian, who turned to see the berserk gone, making him look around in utter fear, on the verge of hyperventilating until he froze at hearing a guttural groan behind his left shoulder.

Suddenly struggling to breath now, Tyrian tried to claw the fingers around his neck he suddenly lost all feeling in his chest now, looking down he saw the horrific sight of a bloodied fist punched through his torso, before being ceremoniously dropped without care.

Before he popped into green dust, making Loki grunt in anger at two kills taken from him.


End file.
